DISTURBIA
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my first SRMTHFG fanfic, so please be gentle on this!


D-I-S-T-U-R-B-I-A

by: Terrell James

12:45 A.M.

Antauri woke up to a little noise coming in the Monkey Robot. He walked around looking for anything suspicious. He checked Chiro's room, but nothing was there, except for Chiro. What he didn't know was that Chiro was having nightmares about his childhood.

The nightmare began with the boy, who was 9 1/2. He walked around Shuggazoom City looking for his parents. The boy felt scared and really worried about where his parents are. "Ma? Pa Shem? Where are you guys?" 9-year-old Chiro asked, nervously.

One person came behind him and said, "Your parents are gone, Chiro. They're dead and they're not coming back."

Chiro felt shocked when he heard, but denies it. He said, "You're lying! You're really lying! I don't believe it."

He runs away and looks for his parents until he hit Shuggazom City Cemetery. When he got there, the grave reads, "Here lies Mizka and Shem. May they rest in peace."

Then, Chiro realizes that the stranger was right. His parents is dead. The boy sat down, hung his head down and started to cry. Then, three voices came towards him, haunting him. He looked around and sees a monster chasing him. He was screaming loudly and it chased him. He was running scared and then, fell on a tree. The monster got close to him. He struggles to get free, but it grabbed his leg and dragged him in the ground. He was screaming hysterically and grabbing everything to keep him away from the monster.

Then, after, the monster was gone. Chiro really felt scared and then was cornered by a bunch of masked killers waiting to seize the boy. He was screaming out of control until the haunting music started to play, which made Chiro run away from this.

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

_I'm going crazy now_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

_No more gas in the red_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

_All my life on my head_

_Don't wanna think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_and consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play it nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_The train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Your mind's in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-de-dum-bum_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-de-dum-bum_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-de-dum-bum_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-de-dum-bum_

Chiro was cornered by some other monsters waiting to consume him. He said, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_It's like they're talking to me_

_Disconnected, no one calls_

_The phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out_

_Or figure this crap out_

_It's too close for comfort_

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your brake light_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play it nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_The train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind's in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

The boy struggles to get free, but the monsters corner him and block his escape, which made Chiro even more scared. He was hiding in the tree until a ghost from his parents force him to leave, but he was trapped in the cemetery. Then, the blood-thirsty monster killer got behind him with an ax. He chased Chiro around and tries to get him.

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain_

_But I'm struggling_

_You can't go, go, go_

_I'm think I'm gonna, oh, oh, oh_

_Throw on your break lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play it nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_The train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

_Bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum_

As the song stopped, Chiro was trapped with no place to escape. The monsters came behind him and underneath the ground, there were hands coming in grabbing Chiro's foot. He struggles to get free, but caught him closer and he falls into a fiery pit of lava. He was screaming loudly, then he woke up, looking scared.

The nightmare was over. He was back in his bed on his room. He pants sharply, feels his sweat dripping from his head and whispered to himself, "It's just a dream."

Then, the door opens unexpected and in comes Nova, Sprx and Antauri coming to check on Chiro. He sighs in relief, then says, "It's just you guys."

"We heard you scream, kid. What's going on?" asked Sprx.

Chiro sighs heavily and said, "It's my childhood nightmares that hanuts the crap out of me."

"Again?" asked Nova.

"Pretty much." answered Chiro.

Antauri looked at Nova and Sprx and said, "Can you give us a moment? Me and Chiro need to talk."

Sprx and Nova walked out of his room, leaving Antauri and Chiro alone to chat. Antauri asked, "What is it about your childhood nightmares that scares you, Chiro?"

Chiro sighs and said, "I don't know any kinds of memories of my past, except my parents. Every night when I think about them, I get bad dreams about it. I don't know what's happening to me, Antauri. I think I'm feeling really scared."

Antauri looked at Chiro and said, "Never feel scared. You just have to face your fears and realize that fear is a natural. Embrace the true robot monkey inside you and never feel alone."

"I guess so. Thanks, Antauri." said Chiro.

"If you need to talk about something, you come to me, Nova, Gibson, Otto and Sprx. Just don't get him involved in any schemes because he can never stop talking."

"I heard that." said Sprx, from behind.

"Wanna hear it again?" asked Nova.

"Whatever."

Chiro chuckled and said, "Thanks, you guys. I guess I should get some sleep, should I? I hope my screaming didn't wake you guys up."

"Not really, kid." said Sprx.

* * *

This is inspired by Rihanna's song "Disturbia." It kinda fits into the nightmarish-horror genre. This is my first fanfic from SRMTHFG. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
